La chica en la ventana
by blackie-girls
Summary: Varios años después de acabar hogwarts, James vive en Londres. Su vida es normal. Trabaja y se entretiene mirando a la vecina de enfrente, hasta que la chica a la que tanto le gusta mirar pasa a ser. Nueva histroia! espero que les guste y me dejen reviews
1. Prólogo

Como todos ya sabemos todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra querida jk rowling.

Esto es un prólogo. Si les gusta me cuentan si quieren que la siga, si?

Espero que les un día hermoso. El sol de los primeros días del verano se filtraba por las ventanas e iluminaba la cara dormida, haciendo que se despierte. Abre sus grandes ojos marrones tan solo para mirar el reloj, las nueve y media, demasiado temprano. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se tapa con la sábana hasta la cabeza. Espera diez, quince minutos, pero no logra dormirse. Por la ventana entra el ruido de la cuidad en actividad, los ruidos de los motores de los coches, la gehnte que camina. Estos ruidos lo invitan a levantarse, así que les hace caso. Se pone los anteojos y se acerca a la ventana para contemplar la cuidad.

Estaba contento. La noche anterior se mejor amigo, Sirius Black, lo había ido a visitar. Hacía cuatro meses que no se veían, cuatro meses desde que James decidiera que era mejor irse a vivir a Londres más cerca del ministerio, su actual empleo.

Esquiva un par de zapatos y una montaña de ropa que dejó la noche anterior en el suelo, y se encamina a la cocina. Su casa era ahora un departamento grande y bonito, en un tercer piso de uno de los nuevos edificios nuevos del centro de la cuidad.

Abre las cortinas y deja pasar el sol. Se permite perder uno o dos minutos mirando por la ventana. Se decepciona al que la ventana a la que siempre mira del edificio de enfrente está tapada con unas oscuras cortinas. Se revuelve el pelo y mira nuevamente, buscándola. La chica que vive en la casa de enfrente siempre está en la ventana, y ella sabe perfectamente que James mira. Miraba cuando ella leía en la ventana al sol, o cuando se ponía a practicar violín. No era que la espiara porque le gustara ni nada de eso, sino que le producía curiosidad verla haciendo sus cosas. No sabía nada de ella, solo que tenía el pelo marrón oscuro (quizás negro), ni tenía pensado saber más de ella.

Va a la cocina y se prepara el desayuno, café y tostadas. Al entrar ve los platos sucios de la noche anterior esperando por ser lavados. Podría limpiarlos con un simple hechizo, pero prefiere dejarlo para más tarde. Se come las tostadas rápido y se atraganta, así que toma un trago de café. Piensa que esta asqueroso y amargo, pero se lo bebe igual.

Desde el primer día en su trabajo se había esforzado para demostrar que era bueno en lo que hacía, y que podían contar con él siempre que fuera necesario. Se lo tomaba con tanto entusiasmo que la tarde anterior su jefe le había pedido que se tomara el día libre, y le dijo que era porque ya lo estaba agobiando un poco.

Así que ahí estaba en su día libre, tomando un café asqueroso al inicio de un día para el que no tenía ningún plan.

Su casa tiene vistas a un parque enorme que siempre está lleno de niños jugando, y las calles ocupadas con coches estacionados en doble fila.

Prende la televisión, solo por escuchar un poco de ruido, y deja la taza encima. En esos meses que llevaba viviendo a lo muggle había aprendido a manejar todos esos aparatos, y el que más le gustaba era el teléfono, le encantaba marcar un número al azar y molestar a alguien un poco. Cuando hacía esas bromas se acordaba de lo bien que lo pasaba en Hogwarts.

Vuelve a la ventana y no encuentra a su vecina. Es extraño que ella no este ahí, ya que siempre (desde que llegó a su casa) estaba ahí a esa hora. Suena el timbre una, dos veces.

-¡Jimmy, Jamie-pooh! – al otro lado de la puerta está Sirius, muy sonriente. Se había dejado el pelo largo y se ataba parte en una colita y otra parte le caía sobre la frente en forma de flequillo - ¡cuando tiempo sin vernos!

-Si, si, ocho horas exactamente. Pasa.

Entra y se sienta cómodamente ocupando todo el sillón. James lo mira desde la puerta que todavía sigue abierta porque vio algo que no le gusta nada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? – repite desorientado.

-¿Con ese bolso en el medio del pasillo, talvez?

-Ah, si,¡Me mudo a tu casa, vamos a vivir juntos!¿Podrían entrarlo por favor? – le pregunta señalando la puerta, pero James la cierra dejando el bolso afuera.

-No, no, no te va a mudar a mi casa. Yo vivo solo.

-Llevamos cuatro viviendo juntos en la misma casa, yo ya me acostumbré.

James levanta las cejas y pone los ojos en blanco. Camina hasta su habitación murmurado por lo bajo.

-¿James? ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – abre la puerta, le guiña un ojo a una vecina que está pasando pero ésta lo mira mal, así que agarra su bolso y lo apoya suavemente sobre la alfombra.

-¿James?

-¡En el suelo! – grita

-¿Cómo que en el suelo?

Se levanta y va a buscar a su amigo que está terminando de cambiarse en su habitación. El cuarto tiene una cama grande con dos mesitas a los lados. Un armario y un escritorio lleno de papeles se acomodan contra las verdes paredes.

-¿Si ya sabemos convivir, no? ¡Vivimos juntos desde los dieciséis, vamos! Además, yo ya tengo la llave de la puerta! – del bolsillo del pantalón saca una llave reluciente – Es genial, ¿no?

-Si tenías la llave, ¿Porqué tocaste timbre? – pregunta haciéndose el ofendido, pero en realidad está contento.

-Ah, es que es divertido apretar el botoncito.

Se acerca a James y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, y camina con él hacia la cocina. - ¿Tenemos comida? – pregunta.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Es de noche. Las estrellas brillan muy intensamente alrededor de una enorme luna llena.

-¿Cómo estará Remus? Hoy es luna llena – James levanta los ojos del papel en el que está escribiendo y mira el cielo a través del ventanal de la cocina. Hace una leve afirmación con la cabeza y vuelve a su trabajo.

-Ahora le estoy escribiendo una carta, así que si me haces un favor y dejas de hablar...

Sirius se levanta de su silla y se encamina a la ventana. Observa un rato hasta que detecta algo interesante.

-¿Esa chica de enfrente nunca cierra las cortinas? – pregunta emocionado – Porque si es así me va a gustar vivir en esta casa. – james lo mira fijamente y se levanta de un salto dejando caer la pluma sobre la mesa.

-¿Está ahí? Hoy no estuvo en to... – Se interrumpe y se queda con cara rara.

-¿Qué, qué?

- No es ella.

En el edificio de enfrente, al igual que ellos, está una chica pelirroja asomada enla ventana contemplando la noche.


	2. Encuentros

Hola nuevamente! Acá tienen un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, y que me dejen algun que otro review contandome que les parecio, y si quieren, pueden dejar alguna idea.

los dejo con la lectura, 2 : ENCUENTROS

* * *

-¿No vas a levantarte hoy, Sirius? 

James, parado junto al sofá en el que dormía su amigo, llevaba más de quince minutos intentando de que se levantara. Ya había intentado sacudiéndolo con todas sus fuerzas y ganas, y amenazándolo con tirarle una jarra de agua helada en la cabeza, pero a Sirius lo único que le provocaban las amenazas sus amenazas era una gran carcajada.

En estos meses que llevas viviendo solo te convertiste en un intolerante, James. Antes me dejabas dormir. — dijo Sirius sentándose en lo que esa noche había sido su cama. Se desperezó con un gran bostezo, y se restregó los ojos - ¿Qué hora es, señor Intolerante?

James lo miró con una cara que reflejaba complicidad, pero a la vez cierto fastidio. Era cierto que en los cuatro meses que llevaba viviendo en Londres se había acostumbrado a vivir solo, a no depender de nadie, aunque eso último nunca había sido un gran problema, ya que normalmente la gente dependía de él, y no él de la gente.

-Son las siete y cuarto de la mañana — le contestó entre sorbo y sorbo de su café - ¿No llegas tarde al trabajo, o a donde sea que vayas?

Sirius lo miró fijamente unos segundos, intentando parecer serio,m pero no pudo contener una gran carcajada.

-¿Trabajar? Yo no trabajo, querido y ,por lo que veo, ingenuo Prongs. No me hace falta.

-¿En serio?¿Cómo es que no trabajas? — James, muy sorprendido se quedó mirando a Sirius, esperando que se eche a reir le diga que es bromo, y lo siguió con la mirada cuando se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza se comió lo que le quedaba de desayuno. — Eso quiere decir que vas a estar todo el día en mi casa.

-Nuestra casa James, pero no te preocupes, no voy a estar todo el día en nuestra casa. — Se acercó al balcón y salió a respirar aire fresco, y no le importó, o no se dio cuenta, de que está todavía en calzoncillos. — Me voy a conseguir una actividad, como por ejemplo, la vecinita de enfrente. — después de decir eso lo miró con una cara cómplice que lo invitó a James también a salir al balcón. Potter se quedó asombrado por un momento, y después se dio cuenta de que no podía ser.

Al igual que la noche anterior, en una ventana del edificio de enfrente al suyo está asomada la misma chica de pelo rojo.  
…sta no parece percatarse de que su vecino de enfrente la observa con los ojos muy abiertos, atento y sorprendido.

Ella se había mudado a su nueva casa tan sólo el día anterior. Había conocido a la chica que vivía antes que ella ahí,Lucy, y cuando le preguntó porque se mudaba le contestó que se había cansado de la gran cuidad, y que se iba a vivir a un lugar más tranquilo.

Pero a ella haberse mudado allí le había abierto nuevos horizontes. Después de terminar Hogwarts no había entrado a estudiar para ser auror, sino que había estado trabajado para poder mudarse al centro. Y ahora, que ya se había transladado, necesitaba conseguir un nuevo trabajo, para poder vivir.

Después de estar un buen rato observando, Sirius se dio cuenta de algo que James ya había visto pero no le había dicho, pensando estar equivocado.

-James — le llamó la atención con un manotazo en la espalda - ¡Es Evans! — le dijo muy emocionado, ala vez que señalaba a la vecina de enfrente. - ¡Lily Evans!

-No grites Sirius — lo calló al ver que la gente que pasaba por la calle los empezaba a mirar, curiosa. — No puede ser ella, seguramente solo se parece… - lo dijo con un tono que se podría diferenciar si intentaba convencer a su amigo o convencerse a sí mismo.

Sirius se asomó más a la baranda ,y James lo agarró de la camiseta temiendo que su amigo, en estado de emoción total, se cayera.

-Tiene que ser ella.

-Lo dudó — contestó, pero en su interior sabía perfectamente que era ella, la hubiera reconocido en cualquier circunstancia.

-¿averiguamos? — propuso el de ojos grises, y se dispuso a gritar con toda su voz el nombre de la chica, para ver si respondía, pero James lo frenó primero.

-Esta no es la forma.

-¿Cómo que no? Yo grito el nombre, y si nos mira y nos saluda, es que es ella.¡Ev… .-pero James lo callo con un fuerte golpe que lo dejó sin respiración. Ante la mirada interrogativa de Sirius su amigo solo le respondió con un "te dije que no lo hicieras".

Potter entró de nuevo a la cocina y arrastró al otro con él.

¡Pero qué te pasa? Estuviste obsesionado con esa chica tres años y la perdiste, y ahora que la encontramos de nuevo por pura casualidad lo único que se te ocurre hacer es dejarme sin respiración de un manotazo? — le reprochó Sirius a James, después de recuperar el aliento. — No me vuelvas a hacer algo así. — lo retó, poniéndose una mano en el pecho, pero James no le hizo ningún caso.

No debe de ser ella, además — añadió después de buscar con la mirada el reloj colgado en la pared — voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Sirius iba a replicar, pero al final decidió no perder el tiempo. Cuando James se ponía así, no merecía la pena ni siquiera intentarlo.

El dueño de la casa se fue a su habitación, agarró un par de capetas, y muy pensativo abrió la puerta y se fue del lugar.

"Todavía todo está muy desordenado", pensó Lily cuando vio todas las cajas y bolsas tiradas en el suelo.

Esa misma mañana, muy temprano, una lechuza la había despertado de su merecido sueño. El pájaro le traía una carta que la puso muy contenta. La carta, de su amiga Carolina Williams, le decía que sí iba a aceptar la propuesta de Lily y se iba a mudar con ella a su nueva casa. No sabía cuando iba a llegar, por lo que Lily enseguida se puso a acomodar todo, ya que quería que todo estuviera perfecto para cuando llegara.

Antes, cuando había estado en la ventana, le había parecido que los vecinos de enfrente eran parecidos a dos irritantes compañeros suyos del colegio, demasiado parecidos.  
Estaba bastante lejos y no podía estar segura, pero realmente esperaba no tener que volver a ver a Black, y todavía menos a James Potter. Con el que si mantenía contacto era Remus Lupin, que siempre había sido un fiel amigo y un buen compañero.

Vio todas las cosas tiradas y la invadió una súbita sensación de cansancio. Solo tiene ese día para preparar la casa, ya que a la mañana siguiente tendría que empezar con su nueva rutina.  
Al entrar a su habitación se volvió a dar cuenta de por que había elegido esa casa. El dormitorio no era muy grande, pero tenía un gran ventanal que hacía que estuviera(los días que había sol) muy iluminada.  
Ve las paredes y piensa:"voy a tener que hacer algo con este blanco".

Acomodar la ropa y desenvolver todas sus cosas hicieron que se concentrara bastante en su tarea, por lo que el sonido del timbre la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue que ya había llegado Caroline, pero desechó la idea cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre pelirrojo de ojos muy negros.

-Hola- saludó ella un poco decepcionada, pero se dio cuenta de que él era joven y bastante atractivo, por lo que intentó ser simpática y sonrió.

-Hola — le devolvió él. Tenía la piel muy blanca salpicada de pecas, era bastante más alto que ella y hablaba con una voz grave y un poco ronca, con un fuerte acento irlandés. — Soy Brando Catherwood, tu vecino de al lado. — agregó señalando la puerta contigua y añadió una sonrisa amplia y muy blanca, y Lily no pudo evitar que le gustara su sonrisa, pero a la vez se dio cuenta de que se parecía a la que tantas veces había visto en la cara de James Potter. — Como vi que te habías mudado decidí venir a darte la bienvenida.

Lily tardó un segundo en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo se sonrió ampliamente y le dio las gracias. Brandon se quedó mirándola fijamente, y ella se dio cuenta dew que no se había presentado.

-Ay, perdón, yo soy Lily Evans — dijo, y le extendió la mano en modo de saludo, que el le correspondió. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Miró el interior de su casa y se percató de que era un completo desastre todavía. — Te invitaría a pasar, pero no se puede caminar nisiquiera ahí dentro — explicó señalando para adentro.

-No, no te preocupes — además yo ya me tengo que ir — se excusó él — solo era para saludarte y decirte que cualquier cosa que necesites… - añadió y miró la puerta de su casa de reojo.

-Si — dijo ella — gracias- el chico se fue y ella cerró la puerta suavemente, contenta de haber conocido a su vecino. Sonrió para si y siguió con sus tareas.

Después de haberse ido James, Sirius había vuelto a salir al balcón, pero Lily ya no estaba al alcance de su vista.  
Estaba casi seguro de que era ella, y ahora sentía la necesidad de verificar si estaba en lo cierto.

En Hogwarts, cuando ellos estaban en séptimo, la relación de James y lily había mejorado notablemente. Primero ella había notado un cambio en la personalidad de él y lo había aceptado como amigo, y dos meses después eran pareja oficialmente. Pero lo malo para James fue que, unos meses más tarde, Lily lo dejó, sin motivos aparentes.

Al mirar el reloj y ver que eran las ocho y media maldijo a James con todas sus fuerzas. Se metió en la cama de James y durmió plácidamente hasta las once. Después de ducharse y vestirse descubrió algo que lo puso de mal humor: al lado de la puerta de la cocina había otra que Sirius, muy ingenuamente, había pensado que era una despensa, pero al entrar en busca de comida se encontró con que era una habitación con una cama enorme. James, teniendo un cuarto desocupado, lo había hecho dormir en el sillón. —" ya me voy a vengar" — dijo para sí.

-¿Sirius?

Eran ya casi las ocho de la noche, y James recién llegaba a su casa. Al entrar esperó encontrarse su amigo mirando la televisión, devorando toda la comida de la casa, o simplemente durmiendo. Pero al entrar vio que Sirius se había ido, y había dejado todas las luces de la casa encendidas, y la puerta del balcón abierta.

Después de recorrer la casa llamándolo, decidió salir al balcón, y se pegó un susto tremendo cuando Sirius se le apareció delante con un simple "¡buuh!!"  
James pegó un salto y el otro se rio ampliamente de él.

idiota — le reclamó -¿ se puede saber que haces? Te pueden haber visto — dijo, mirando para afuera, entrecerrando los ojos.

- no me vio nadie — respondió el de ojos grises, todavía riéndose del susto que le había dado a su compañero. — estaba en una misión ultra-secreta. — terminó en tono juguetón, como si fuera un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura.

James entró a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

-¿Una misión ultra-secreta? — Repitió, levantando una ceja - ¿Qué hacías, perseguías un gato? — preguntó burlándose del que podía convertirse en perro. Se encaminó hacia la sala de estar y esperó que Sirius lo siguiera.

Era un salón bastante grande, con un gran ventanal y una fina cortina que lo tapaba. De las paredes, blancas como las nubes, colgaban unos bonitos y caros cuadros. Dos sillones de piel se acomodaban en el medio de la sala, y una televisión estaba delante de uno de ellos. La habitación, cuando no estaba iluminada por el sol, lo estaba por veladores y lámparas que hacían que fuera un lugar todavía más acogedor.

En realidad estaba haciéndote un favor, como vi que no te animabas… - se sentó y lo miró de reojo, para ver cuál era la reacción del otro.

-¿Un favor?

-Si

¿Se puede saber qué?

Si.

¿Qué es? — se quejó un poco fastidiado James. Le molestaba bastante cuando Sirius se hacía el tonto de esa manera. Su amigo tenía razón, se había acostumbrado a estar solo.

Me aparecí en el balcón de nuestra vecina — dijo y señaló la ventana — para comprobar si era quien yo pensaba.

¿te apareciste en su casa? Te podría haber visto…

Me puse tu capa, no te preocupes — añadió una sonrisa y le mostró el bulto de tela que tenía entre las manos. Esperó unos segundos para ver que le decía James, pero como vio que no reaccionaba, siguió - ¿No vas a preguntarme si es Evans o no?

Me da lo mismo.

Mentira — se quedó esperando, mirándolo con cara divertida, hasta que James, intentando poner un tono desinteresado (que no logró), le preguntó si era ella.

¡¡Si!! — contestó con una gran carcajada, que hizo que pareciera un niño nuevamente.

Ah — le dijo, llevándose la mano a la cabeza y mirando para otro lado.

¡No te hagas el que no te importa!.

No me importa.

Mentira — Repitió riéndose de él — claro que te importa, vamos James, nos conocemos. — James le dirigió una mirada significativa, y caminó pensativo hacia la cocina, a buscar un vaso de agua, y Sirius lo siguió.

¿Vamos a visitarla?

¿Por qué Sirius?

¿Por qué no habríamos de visitarla?

No le veo sentido.

Para decirle:¡Hola Lily Evans! Somos Sirius y James, esos dos chicos tan atractivos con los que ibas a Hogwarts, supongo que no te habrás olvidado de nosotros…

Potter soltó un bufido y se encerró en su habitación con un portazo. "está loco" se dijo Sirius para sí.

Después de haber acomodado media casa manualmente, se dio cuenta de que podría haberlo hecho con magia en solo un momento. Tendría que tener cuidado de que nadie la viera haciendo ningún hechizo, no quería tener que dar explicaciones, y todavía menos en un caso más extremo, usar un hechizo para borrar ese recuerdo.

Al terminar y estar un rato observando la casa, se dio cuenta de que se aburría, y mucho. No conocía a nadie, no había ninguna persona con quien hablar. Se acordó de Brandon, se vecino nuevo, y pensó que podría invitarlo a tomar un café, pero no quería molestar. Todavía no tenía bastante confianza con él.

Se asomó a la ventana y observó el paisaje. Una amplia calle peatonal separaba su edificio del de enfrente, y en esta había bancos para sentarse y estaba adornada por abundantes árboles.

Se dio cuenta entonces de una cosa: en el edificio de enfrente, desde un balcón del tercer piso, un muchacho joven, de pelo negro, la saludaba enérgicamente con la mano.  
Ella se fijó en él y confirmó la idea que le había estado rondando por la cabeza desde la mañana: enfrente vivía Sirius Black, y seguramente, también James Potter.

Fingió no verlo, y cerró la ventana ¿qué quería? Ella no tenía ninguna intención de saludarlo.

Se alejó de la ventana, nerviosa. Conocía a Sirius Black, y sabía que era capaz de aparecérsele en la casa. Lo que no sabía ella que ya se había aparecido en su balcón.

Volvió a mirar y se dio cuenta de que el chico ya no estaba ahí. Pasaron tan solo unos minutos, y a ella se le cruzó la idea por la cabeza.

¿Y si…?. Ya era tarde. Sonó el timbre y lo vio ahí: El pelo negro, los ojos grises, y una gran sonrisa la esperaban del otro lado de la puerta. Estaba igual, no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. Esperó un segundo para ver si se iba, pero ya sabía que no iba a ser así, él ya la había visto, no iba a rendirse tan fácil.

Black.

¡Hola Evans! — saludó él, mucho más efusivo que ella - ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó, pero antes de recibir una respuesta entró a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

¿Qué, cómo supiste cual era mi puerta? — preguntó ella, sin entender.

Ah, fue fácil. — dijo él — toqué timbre en todas las puertas. ¡Me alegro mucho de verte Lily! — se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo — cuánto tiempo sin vernos¿no? — comentó él, observando la casa.

El lugar era idéntico a la casa de James, pero con la diferencia de que estaba en el edificio de enfrente. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono rojizo claro, y las estanterías, todavía vacías, habían sido adornadas con velitas de diferentes colores y tamaños. En el centro de la sala había una mesa ratona de madera, ocupada también por velas y adornos de colores. Había dos sillones, uno rojo y otro negro, acomodados formando una letra L.  
Las ventanas estaban tapadas con una gruesa y oscura cortina.

Sí, desde…Hogwarts — contestó la pelirroja, un poco aturdida. Reaccionó cuando Black se sentó cómodamente en el sillón. — No sabía que vivías ahí enfrente.  
¡no me viste a la mañana?

Si, iba a decir ella, pero mintió con un suave no.

Se quedó parada al lado de la puerta. Volver a ver a Black le había traído un montón de recuerdos, recuerdos que le había costado mucho suprimir. Sirius dio unos suaves golpecitos en el sillón, pidiéndole que se sentara con él. Lily estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que no quería volver a tner nada que ver con ellos, pero se dio cuenta de que si hacía eso iba a volver a estar sola y aburrida nuevamente.

Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió, por primera vez desde que había llegado el muchacho. Lo miró y le habló.

¿Estás viviendo solo Black? — preguntó, cortando algo que él le había empezado a contar.

Con James.

Con James — repitió ella, casi en un susurro. - ¿Cómo está?

Bien — se percató de la cara de ella, y agregó — No te odia ni nada por el estilo¡eh!. Solo que no sabe bien como actuar, ya sabes…

Después de que ella terminara con James, éste había dejado de dirigirle la palabra, y hasta de mirarla. Lily pensaba que él la odiaba, pero en realidad le había pasado a ser indiferente.

Mañana — continuó el morocho — mañana podrías ir a casa, tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos… - habló con un tono alegre, se notaba que le gustaba volver a verla.

Yo no, no sé… - contestó ella, y se llevó una mano a la boca — en realidad ahora tengo…

Es bonita esta casa, eh — le cortó él, todavía no tenía ganas de irse. — me gusta, si, si… - habló sonriendo.

Lo único que no me gusta es el color de las paredes - dijo ella, devolviendole la sonrisa - es muy oscuro.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, pensando que decir. Hacía mucho que no se veían, en realidad no tenían nada que contarse.

- Caroline va a mudarse conmigo, en unos días. - le contó ella, ya que no encontró nada más que decir.

- ¿Caroline Williams? - Sirius dibujó la imagen de la chica en su mente. Tenía el pelo pelirrojo cobrizo cobrizo, los ojos marrones y grandes. Había sido una de las mejores amigas de Lily mientras estudiaban en Hogwarts, y seguía siendolo después del colegio. También había formado parte del equipo de quidditch, como cazadora, y la verdad es que se le daba bastante bien. Con James se entendían muy bien cuando jugaban, lo que hacía que fueran el mejor equipo siempre. - que bueno¿no?, a James también le va a gustar verla...

De repente Sirius se paró.

- Ya me voy, ya me aguantaste bastante hoy...- dijo riéndose - mañana más - habló y puso una gran sonrisa - ¿vas mañana a nuestra casa? - miró de reojo por la ventana, esperando ver a James controlándolo.

- Supongo que si... ¿ a qué hora? - preguntó ella, también poniéndose en pie

- Cuando quieras, mañana estamos en casa todo el día. - Se acercaron a la puerta, y antes de salir Sirius volvió a hablar - me alegro de verte, estás... cambiada. - terminó la frase con otra gran sonrisa - nos vemos mañana entonces.

- Bueno - contestó, pensativa, y cerró la puerta.

Le costó mucho dormirse esa noche, y lo poco que durmió, lo durmió mal. Se había encerrado en su habitación después de haber llegado del trabajo, y no salió en toda la noche.

Todavía no se creía lo que le había dicho Sirius. Lily, su pelirroja querida, la que le había roto el corazón, vivía ahora a solo unos metros de distancia.

Casi a la una de la mañana, unos golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sirius asomó la cabeza y habló en voz baja.

-James¿estás despierto? - su amigo le respondió con un ruido hecho con la garganta, así que entró.

Se tropezó con un par de cosas en la oscuridad antes de llegar al borde de la cama.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó, y Prongs volvió a contestarle con el mismo ruido. -¿estás triste?

James se sentó.

- ¿ Por qué iba a estar triste?

- No sé, me pareció.

- Estoy bien, solo un poco... no sé, raro - se quedaron un minuto en silencio, hasta que James se animó a romperlo. - ¿Fuiste a verla?

- Sí - respondió en un susurro - Aunque para encontrarla tuve que preguntar en todas las casas, y no sé como hice para que su puerta fuera la última en la que toqué timbre.

James se rio - ¿ Cómo está?

- Ella me preguntó lo mismo. Bien, estaba nerviosa, te diría que no tenía muchas ganas de verme, y que no contaba con vernos para nada. - Sirius lo miró un instante y volvió la mirada al oscuro suelo. - Está diferente.

James volvió a acostarse y se tapó hasta la cabeza. - ¿Diferente?

-Si, ya la verás.  
- No sé.

- Mañana viene a visitarnos.

-Está bien... - terminó la frase y se quedó dormido, agotado.

Sirius se levantó, y pensando en como iba a ser ese reencuentro, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente. Enseguida se encaminó a su cama y se durmió, con un sueño profundo y tranquilo.


	3. Sensaciones

¡Hola de vuelta! Después de cierto (bastante, en realidad) tiempo sin actualizar, acá les traigo un capítulo nuevo, que me costó muchísimo escribir pero me encantó como quedó. Agradezco muchísimo los reviews recibidos y espero ansiosa sus críticas y comentarios, que son realmente importantes como apoyo para continuar escribiendo.

¡Espero que les guste!

CAPITULO 3:Sensaciones

La despertó el ruido de una bocina desde la calle. Intentó ver la hora, pero la completa oscuridad de la habitación no se lo permitió. Caminó perdiendo el equilibrio desde su cama hasta la ventana. No tenía frío, pero notaba el ambiente fresco, como si el verano se hubiera ido. La ciudad la recibió con un día lluvioso, con gente que iba de un lado para el otro bajo sus paraguas de colores. Los coches hacían sonar sus bocinas, reclamando el paso.

Lily se acercó a su espejo y se miró en él. Se recogió el despeinado cabello y se lavó la cara en el baño. La noche anterior, al ver a Sirius, había prometido que iría a visitarlos el día siguiente. Ella no sabía a que hora tenía que ir ni que ponerse, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que no quería ir. Deseaba con todas la fuerza que Black volviera a su casa a decirle que no tenía que ir ni verlos de nuevo, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder.

James, por su parte, se despertó agobiado y triste esa mañana. La cabeza se le llenó de pensamientos y recuerdos felices que, por muy raro que suene, lo ponían triste. Miró el diluvio caer desde la ventana de su habitación, desde ahí no veía la casa de su nueva vecina de enfrente. Lo pensaba y le parecía una broma, ¿qué hacía ella ahí? no lo entendía.

- ¡Buenos días! Menos mal que era yo el dormilón, James - Sirius irrumpió en la habitación todavía en pijama, con la cabellera despeinada, pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara . -¿Estás contento, James?

-¿Por qué tendría que estar contento?

- AY, James, quizás porque vas a volver a ver a Lily...

- Yo no quiero volver a verla - Sirius se quedó con cara sorprendida, y pasó a ocupar un lugar al lado de su amigo en la ventana. James lo miró por un segundo con el semblante serio, y luego volvió al vista a la calle. - No me va a hacer bien volver a verla,¿te das cuenta?.

-Ya paso muchísimo tiempo, vas a ver que vas a estar muy contento cuando venga, está linda, está más... - Sirius hizo un movimiento exagerado con las manos, pero que James entendió y logró sacarle una sonrisa.

-¿Más...? - comentó con tono cómplice, a lo que Sirius contestó con un "ajá". - No me importa, no quiero verla, no quiero que venga.

- Nunca se sabe, quizás con el tiempo vuelven a llevarse bien y hasta vuelven a estar juntos...

- Ella me dejó y yo la pasé muy mal. No vamos a volver, todavía menos cuando llevamos más de un año y medio sin vernos.

- Está bien, como quieras James. Cambio de tema - anunció cambiando el tono de voz a uno más alegre - llegó carta.

-¿carta?

- Si, del mismísimo señor Lupin.

- ¡Ah! ¿y qué dice el señor Lupin? - contestó James volviendo a meterse en su cama. Sirius lo miró con una cara que le pedía que se levantara, pero James no le hizo caso alguno.

- Nada del otro mundo, a decir verdad - dijo pausado, releyendo la carta que tenía en la mano - dice que está bien, ya sabes, por lo de la luna, que hace mucho que no ve a Peter, que lo echaron de su trabajo muggle, y que se muda con nosotros un día de estos.

- ¿ Que se muda con nosotros un día de estos? ¿Cuánta gente piensa mudarse a mi casa?

La llamada del timbre la sorprendió sin vestir, y aún sin peinar. Creyó que Black sería la única persona que la visitaría ese día, por el simple hecho de que no conocía a nadie más. Emocionada, pensando que le pediría que no fuera a la casa, se apuró a abrir la puerta sin mirar siquiera quien llamaba a ella. Y se sorprendió al ver que quien la visitaba no era Sirius Black, si no un chico pelirrojo realmente alto.

- hola Lily - saludó Brandon, mirándola divertido al darse cuenta de que estaba en pijama. Ella no hizo más que soltar una risa nerviosa y ponerse roja.

-Ah,eh... buenos días Brandon - ¿cómo estás? - preguntó desviando el tema de su vestimenta.

- Sorprendido por la bienvenida - contestó él soltando una gran sonrisa. - Venía a invitarte a dar una vuelta o algo, ya sabes, para que conozcas el barrio y todo eso, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que está lloviendo mucho.

Él era un chico confiado, un poco presumido, pero divertido y centrado. Podría llegar a compararse con James Potter, y Lily se dio cuenta de esa actitud apenas verlo.

Lily miró por la ventana y comprobó que era cierto, y que seguía diluviando. Pensó en inventar una excusa para echarlo de su casa, pero él no parecía muy dispuesto a abandonar su causa.

- Si me das diez minutos me cambio y tomamos un café y charlamos - propuso ella, provocando una sonrisa en la cara del hombre.

- A mí me gustas así - dijo él sin dudar, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón - Yo no tengo problema. - pero Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Lily, decidió irse y volver en un rato.

0Oo0o0O0OOOOOO0oOOOO0OOoooOO00OOOOOoOO

Sirius estaba sentado en la cocina, con los pies en la mesa y leyendo muy concentrado el diario que le había robado al vecino del piso de arriba.

- ¿a quién se lo robaste? - preguntó James al entrar en la cocina.

- Al del cuarto "B" - contestó Sirius al instante, sin levantar la vista de su lectura.

-¿cuarto "B"? - repitió pensando - Ah, está bien, no lo soporto.

James se sentó enfrente de su amigo y se quedó pensando. Al instante Black preguntó en que pensaba, y dejó la lectura aparte.

- Pensaba en que cambié de idea. Sí quiero que venga, porque después de todo ella es la que tendría que estar mal, no yo, ¿no Sirius?

- ehhh... - balbuceó su amigo, desconcertado por haberse visto interrumpido - Supongo que sí, no sé en realidad.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¿Con qué James? - preguntó unos segundos más tarde, sin prestarle mucha atención a su amigo.

-Cuando venga Lily, ahora prestame un poco de atención. Yo no sé de que hablar con ella. ¿ a qué hora viene ademas?.

- No sé, hablarás de lo que surja. Después la voy a buscar a la hora que quieras, ella si pudiera no vendría.

- ¿De veradad? ¿Te dijo eso cuando la viste?

- No, pero parecía que no le gustaba mucho verme. - contestó sonriente.

0Oo0o0O0OOOOOO0oOOOO0OOoooOO00OOOOOoOO

Pasados casi veinte minutos de su anterior intento, Brandon volvió a golpear la puerta de su vecina, y esta vez la encontró vestida y bien peinada.

- Hola de nuevo - saludó él mientras ella lo invitaba a pasar. - ¿cómo acomodaste esto tan rápido? - comentó él al ver la casa en perfecto orden.

-Fue por arte de magia - rió ella, y él la acompañó.

Él era realmente alto. Lily, después de charlar un rato, cambió de opinión sobre él. Ya no lo veía como James, le había caído bien al instante. Le gustaba su forma de hablar y su acento irlandés.

- ¿Hace mucho que viniste de Irlanda? - preguntó ella interesada, mientras se servía un té bien caliente y a él un café.

Estaban acomodados en la cocina, en la que había una isla con banquetas amarillo claro. AL lado estaba la mesa de vidrio, que recibía la brillante luz del mediodía. Las paredes tenían azulejos también amarillos claro, que hacían una buena combinación con los muebles de madera claros.

- Me parece que hace cinco años - pensó él frunciendo el ceño - no sabría decirte. - se rió de su poca memoria y le dio un trago a su café - ¡que caliente! - exclamó al quemarse la boca. Lily lo único que hizo fue reírse, y aunque pensó que eso a él iba a molestarle, Brandon no tuvo problema.

- ¿Ya conseguiste trabajo? - preguntó él de repente poniéndose serio, a lo que Lily respondió con una negativa. él le comentó que podía llegar a conseguirle algo por un amigo suyo, y ella se lo agradeció.

Charlaron durante un largo rato, mientras que la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte. De repente el timbre sonó, y Lily bajó de la nube. Seguro era Black, o peor, Potter, que venía a buscarla.

Tomó aire y abrió la puerta despacio. Pero la persona que la esperaba del otro lado no era ninguno de los dos muchachos, sino una de sus mejores amigas: Caroline Williams.

- ¡Lily! - gritó ella a la vez que se abalanzaba para abrazarla con alegría - Ay, ¿cómo estás Lily?

Caroline estaba distinta de como lo estaba la última vez que se habían visto. Ahora tenía el pelo más corto, por los hombros, y estaba más delgada, pero sus ojos marrones desprendían la misma alegría, y su sonrisa seguía igual de grande.

- Me encantó como dejaste este lugar - comentó cerrando la puerta y acercándose a uno de los sillones. - Estoy cansada. - soltó a la vez que se desplomaba en el sillón. - Me hubiera apare... - empezó a decir, pero Lily la calló y señaló la cocina - ¿Tenemos visitas? - preguntó el voz baja. Se levantó y se encaminó en la dirección que le había mostrado su amiga.

Se encontró a Brandon fingiendo mirar por la ventana, ya que en realidad intentaba escuchar lo que habían hablado las dos amigas. Caroline volvió al lado de su amiga.

-¿Quién es ese? - preguntó interesada.

- Nuestro vecino - explicó Lily con una sonrisa - Es muy simpático - agregó.

-¿nuestro vecino? - repitió, y se encaminó nuevamente a la cocina, esta vez con intención de saludarlo. Él había vuelto a sentarse y miraba concentrado la taza vacía que tenía entre sus manos.

- Hola - saludó - Yo soy Caroline - le explicó dándole la mano - soy la amiga de Lily, la que va a vivir con ella.- Brandon le mostró una gran sonrisa.

- Si, Lily me contó que una muy buena amiga iba a vivir con ella - dijo él, mostrándose lo más simpático que pudo - Yo soy Brandon Catherwood, tu vecino - se volvió a presentar él. A Carol le cayó bien.

Se sentaron a la mesa. Lily le ofreció algo para tomar a Carol, volvió a abrazarla, contenta. Llevaban muchísimo tiempo sin verse, se habían extrañado mucho.

Un rato más tarde, cuando ya se habían contado muchas cosas, se escuchó en el salón un fuerte golpe, seguido de una pequeña queja de dolor. Lily, asustada, se apuró a dirigirse a la sala de estar. Su amiga y el vecino la siguieron. Se sorprendió al ver que un muchacho de pelo negro estaba allí, pero se dio cuenta que ese muchacho no era otro que Sirius Black. Se había sentado en el sillón, presa del dolor que había invadido su pierna al aparecerse en el mismo lugar donde Caroline había depositado su equipaje.

- ¿Cómo entraste? - saltó Brandon adelantándose, creyendo que tendría que defenderlas de un ladrón.

- La verdad es que bastante fácil... - empezó a explicar Black, pero Lily le cortó el discurso.

- Es un amigo, no te preocupes - lo tranquilizó ella - tiene la llave - el mago le siguió el juego.

- Claro - siguió Sirius, con aires de superioridad, pero antes de seguir hablando se dio cuenta de la otra persona que estaba con ellos en el salón - ¿Caroline Williams? - preguntó asombrado. No esperó a recibir ninguna respuesta, y se lanzó a abrazar a la que había sido compañera suya durante siete años tal como había abrazado a Lily la noche anterior. - ¡No te reconocí! - dijo emocionado al separarse de ella.

Caroline se quedó bastante asombrada, pero contenta de verlo. Brandon, quién creía merecer que alguien le dijera quien era esa hombre, esperaba la explicación.

- Ah - dijo Lily de repente - él es Sirius Black, fue compañero nuestro en el colegio - le explicó - y él - dijo señalando al pelirrojo - es Brandon, nuestro vecino.

Sirius lo miró con desconfianza. Intentó contenerse de hacer un chiste, pero no pudo evitarlo.

- Venía a buscarte, Lily, pero veo que hay reunión de pelirrojos - Sirius se rio ampliamente, como de costumbre, cosa que le cayó mal a Brandon - ¿Vuelvo más tarde? - preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

- No - lo interrumpió Brandon - yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer... - tras mirar mal a Sirius, se despidió de sus nuevas vecinas. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Lily se dirigió a black con una mirada asesina.

-¿ No se te ocurrió la idea, Black, de que puede haber gente que no te puede ver a parecer?

- ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que iba a haber gente en tu casa? - se defendió Sirius, a la vez que le dirigía miradas cómplices a Caroline - ¡Veo que no se te pasó el carácter ese de buena prefecta, eh! - bromeó él.

- Es que no tendrías que haberte aparecido, es así de simple...

- Vamos Lily, es mucho más rápido que venir caminando... no quiero que me discutas ahora - cortó él. -¿Vamos? - propuso.

- ¿A dónde vamos? - preguntó Caroline, quien se había mantenido en silencio mientras los dos discutían.

- A mi casa - explicó él enseñándole su sonrisa y señalando por la ventana al edificio de enfrente.

Por no llevarle la contraria a Lily, Sirius las guió y salieron caminando a la calle, lo que fue una mala idea ya que la lluvia caía sin dar tregua.

Lily estaba nerviosa, y Caroline no entendía esos nervios ya que nadie le había contado que a quien iban a encontrar en esa casa era James Potter. Ya tenía bastante bien dibujado en la mente como iba a reaccionar, o como ella creía que iba a comportarse, James al verla.

Sirius giró la llave, ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Se encontraron, al entrar, con un salón de paredes blancas y bonitos cuadros, pero en el que no había nadie.

- Ya llegamos - exclamó Sirius dejando las llaves sobre una pequeña mesita - Siéntense, chicas - dijo ofreciéndoles los sillones.

- ¿A quién le avisas que llegamos, Sirius? - preguntó Carol buscando una mirada de Lily, a la vez que se sentaba delicadamente en el apoyabrazos.

- A James - dijo mirando hacía la cocina, buscando a su amigo - ¡JAMES! - gritó

- Tranquilo, tranquilo... - habló James, saliendo de su habitación. Se paró al lado de su amigo, con una sonrisa amplia y tranquila, y miró a las dos chicas con las que había compartido tantos años.

Lily lo vio como no lo había visto nunca. Lo vio a él tranquilo, mirándola con ojos serenos, sin reproches. Y pensó en ella, tan nerviosa y asustada por lo que sería su reacción al verlo. Se acercó a él para saludarlo, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, a esos bonitos ojos marrones. Se impregnó de su olor cuando él la abrazó fuerte y le preguntó al oído como estaba. Le dijo, como lo había dicho muchas veces, que estaba realmente linda. Ella no hizo más que sonreir, no esperaba eso.

Caroline los miraba contenta, con una sonrisa sincera en la cara. Estaba realmente asombrada por el comportamiento de James.

-¡Carol! - exclamó al soltar a Lily, quien se quedó conmovida. ¿Lo hubiera tratado así ella si las cosas hubieran sido al revés? No lo creía - ¿Cómo puede ser que yo no supiera que estabas con Lily? - dijo con tono jovial mientras la saludaba a ella también.

- Acabo de llegar - dijo haciendo una pausa para mirar a cada una de las personas presentes. Tenía la cara llena de alegría por el reencuentro - Es bueno verlos, a los dos.

Los chicos, al son de sus alegres carcajadas, les mostraron a Lily y Caroline su casa. James, a pesar de haberlo disimulado, había estado realmente nervioso minutos antes de que llegaran. Había logrado manejar los nervios, había logrado lo que quería.

Ya sentados en la cocina, los cuatros charlaban animadamente. Mientras Sirius rememoraba alguna que otra broma de sus primeros años en Hogwarts, Caroline se vio transportada a su último año en ese colegio, cuando todos ellos, ya dejadas de lado las diferencias que los habían llegado a enfrentar, disfrutaban diariamente de esas reuniones.

- Un día de estos - dijo James todavía con las últimas carcajadas que le provocó el recuerdo de una de las cuantas bromas a Snape - Va a venir Remus, a instalarse con nosotros. - Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, con la idea de que el aire fresco del día lluvioso lo ayudaría a parar las risas.

La tarde se les fue entre anécdotas y risas. Lily se sorprendió cuando, al mirar el reloj, eran casi las ocho de la noche. Habían pasado todo el día allí, cuando ella pensaba que no iba a poder estar con ellos más de veinte minutos. Caroline, cansada por el viaje, insinuó que ya podían irse a su casa, idea que fue muy bien acogida por su amiga. Creía que necesitaban hablar.

- Sirius, me olvidaba - dijo Lily cuando ya abandonaban la casa- no te aparezcas más en mi casa, por favor. O avisame si vas a hacerlo de todos modos. - Sirius asintió con una sonrisa, y cerró la puerta cuando ellas se alejaron.

Desde el salón Sirius escuchó un suave suspiro proveniente de la habitación. Se acercó, para encontrarse a su mejor amigo en la oscuridad, con la sola luz de un atardecer que entraba suavemente por la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cristal rociado de gotitas de lluvia. Parecía que toda la alegría y entusiasmo que había tenido durando la tarde se le había desvanecido cuando se cerró la puerta.

James lo miró con ojos tristes y una media sonrisa cansada. Sirius, sorprendido por el estado de ánimo de su amigo, se sentó en la cama y esperó a que hablara. James se tomó su tiempo. Se revolvió el pelo de la nuca, como solía hacer por simple costumbre. Limpió con la mano la ventana empañada por su respiración,escribió su nombre. Sirius siguió esperando.

Se descalzó y se recogió el mojado cabello. En los pocos metros que habían caminado desde el edificio de enfrente, se habían empapado. El día se había transformado en una noche negra y tremendamente lluviosa. Un fuerte trueno iluminó la casa y sobresaltó a Caroline.

- ¿Lily? - llamó buscando a su amiga. La encontró en el baño secándose el pelo, con una actitud pensativa. - ¿y? - preguntó a la vez que otro trueno caía. Lily la miró con una expresión que preguntaba que quería que le dijera. Caroline preguntó que le había parecido, y Lily respondió que había sido raro. James la había tratado mucho mejor de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Lily se dejó seguir al salón, donde se recostó en uno de los sillones. Su amiga la acompañó.

- Estás triste - comentó Caroline - Antes no estabas triste, ¿qué pasó?

- No pasó nada. Es que... no lo entiendo - dijo Lily con un tono seco, realmente pensativo y triste. - ¿Por qué James me trata así?

-¿ Así como, Lily?

- Me trata bien, ¿no te das cuenta? - se sentó e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas incontenibles que habían invadido sus ojos.

- No tiene porque tratarte mal - dijo Carol, realmente sorprendida - Lo que pasó fue hace bastante tiempo, él parece que lo superó, no te preocupes por eso. Ahora las cosas son diferentes,¿qué esperabas, que te mirara con odio y no te hablara? vamos Lily, las dos lo conocemos, y sabemos que él no es así.

- Si, si es así - defendió con la respiración agitada - Yo tengo una terrible sensación de culpa, Carol. Yo lo lastimé mucho, yo no...¿te das cuenta? Él me quería, siempre me quiso...y yo cuando le di una oportunidad... es como si hubiera jugado con él, como si hubiera hecho lo que tanto le critiqué siempre... recién ahora me doy cuenta - se interrumpió porque la garganta se le hizo un nudo, y no pudo evitar llorar. Caroline abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero Lily la interrumpió. - Una vez - rememoró - creo que fue a finales de sexto, si , yo discutí con él, por alguna estupidez, como siempre, pero fue muy fuerte. Yo me quedé mal, él se quedó mal...

_La encontró con la espalda apoyada en la pared de algún pasillo desierto del colegio. Demasiado seria, preocupada. Remus Lupin, quién siempre había sido tanto amigo de Lily como de James, había decidido que tenía que meterse esa vez. Esa tarde James Potter había intentado, como tantas veces antes, conseguir que Lily Evans cediera y le dijera que si a su invitación. Pero Lily, quien estaba realmente cansada de el juego de Potter, empezó una discusión que los dejó mal a los dos. Potter se fue realmente disgustado, ella se sintió culpable de las cosas que le dijo._

_- Lily - la llamó Remus para sacarla de su ensimismamiento - Escuchame - le dijo tranquilo. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa, él no se la devolvió._

_-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó seria._

_- Me crucé con James - fue lo único que necesitó decir para que ella volviera a su estado de asombroso mal humor._

_-¿Por qué te manda a hablar por él? - dijo ofendida - me tiene harta y aburrida,¿no se dio cuenta todavía ?_

_- James no me manda a mí, yo vengo porque quiero. ¿Sabes qué es lo que nunca le vi hacer a James? - cuestionó abriendo los ojos. Lily negó con la cabeza. - Llorar._

_-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo?_

_- Creo que está bastante claro. Lily, yo soy tu amigo, pero también de él..._

_- Y desde antes... - comentó ella, interrumpiendo, con cierto desdén, desviando la mirada._

_- Si, desde antes. Yo lo que te quiero decir es que veas las cosas. James, después de que discutieran y se dijeran no sé que cosas, terminó llorando. ¿Y sabes por qué llora? - Lily volvió a negar con la cabeza, aunque en el fondo lo intuía. - Por el simple echo de que te quiere y que lo rechazas todo el tiempo. - Lily lo interrumpió._

_- Él no me quiere, es el simple jueguito que tiene con todas las chicas del col..._

_- No - dijo seca y cortantemente Lupin - Estás equivocada, muy equivocada._

_- No vengas a decirme ahora que Potter no juega con la gente._

_- Por supuesto que no te voy a decir eso, es verdad que él juega, si, pero esto es diferente. Tendrías que abrir un poco los ojos._

_Lupin, sin decir una palabra más, se dio media vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo. Ella se quedó clavada en el mismo lugar, viéndolo alejarse lentamente. Cuando asimiló lo dicho por Remus, o creyó haber asimilado, corrió hasta alcanzarlo._

_- Remus, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? - preguntó ahora mucho más clamada. Él afirmó con una sonrisa. - ¿Le pedirías perdón... de mi parte? - dijo pausada, seria. Remus abrió la boca para preguntar, pero ella le dio antes la respuesta - Ahora me siento mal... no creo que pueda decirle nada... - Remus asintió, le sonrió, y antes de irse le hizo una pequeña caricia en la cabeza._

Caroline la miró con una sonrisa de comprensión en los labios, y corrió a abrazar a su amiga que se ahogaba en un mar de lágrimas. Caroline intentó hablar de nuevo, pero Lily volvió a interrumpirla, para explicarle que a partir de esa charla con Lupin, aunque había pretendido que él no le había dicho nada, ella había intentado llevarse bien con James, lo que la había llevado a ser su amiga, y posteriormente y aunque por poco tiempo, su novia. Pero había sido sólo ese sentimiento de culpa ante lo injusta que había sido, no que lo quisiera de la forma que él la quería a ella.

- No te preocupes ahora por eso - dijo Carol para terminar la charla - Seguramente él te trata como le parece que tiene que hacerlo, y eso debe de ser porque, al fin y al cabo, te perdonó.

Finalmente, después de tanto hacer esperar a Sirius, James se sentó a su lado. Tenía un brillo especial en la mirada, la tristeza que tenía unos minutos atrás se había ido.

-¿Te diste cuenta? Estaba sorprendida - abrió la conversación James, con una sonrisa extraña en la cara - No esperaba que yo la tratara bien.

-Claro que me di cuenta, ¿eso te puso contento? - preguntó Sirius interesado. James lo miró con una cara de evidente satisfacción que no dejada lugar a dudas. - Por la cara que tenías recién pensé que estabas triste - comentó, a lo que James contestó con cara de desconcierto.

-¿Triste? ¡Claro que no! - dijo con una sonrisa - De hecho estoy muy contento porque fui capaz de mirarla , hablarle y dejarla así, sorprendida... estoy bastante satisfecho con su visita,creo que...

- Quiero suponer que no estás intentando hacerla sufrir, ¿no?

- Si quiero tengo derecho, ella me hizo sufrir a mi, siempre me obligó a resignarme a su rechazo y a tolerar que me dijera lo que se le daba la gana. No creo que pase nada por...

- ¡A ella no le hagas eso,James! Yo, cuando me dijiste que habías cambiado de idea, creía que ibas a intentar llevarte bien, no sé, recuperarla...

-¿Recuperarla? Si nunca fue mía, nunca me quiso - se defendió con rencor - Ella estuvo conmigo porque Remus habló por mi sin mi consentimiento con ella.y entonces se sintió culpable, no por otra cosa.

James cerró la boca de repente. Se mantuvo callado unos minutos, mientras pensaba bien que era lo que quería hacer.

- Yo no estoy intentando ninguna venganza, por eso quedate tranquilo. - dijo expresando cierto desconsuelo - la voy a tratar como si no hubiera pasado nada, eso no creo que le moleste - hizo una pausa - me voy a dormir - dijo despachando a Black de la habitación.

Cuando Lily había logrado calmarse y dejar de llorar, había dicho que se iba a dormir, dejando a Caroline sola en el salón y pensativa.A ella realmente le había gustado volver a ver a sus antiguos amigos, pero se había llevado una enorme sorpresa al ver a Sirius en el salón, golpeado por su propio equipaje.Se rió sola, pero se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

Sirius Black estaba del otro lado, el pijama y con el pelo largo revuelto, esperando a que lo dejaran entrar. Cuando Caroline le dijo que había sido mejor que no tocara timbre porque Lily dormía, él le contestó que lo había supuesto.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó ella analizando la cara y el comportamiento de él.

- Nada - contestó - vine a preguntarte una cosa... ¿cómo se quedó Lily después de verlo a James?

- Se quedó mal - dijo intentando no darle importancia. le dijo que se sentara, y él aceptó - Pero solo fue porque... se sorprendió, nada más. ¿y él?

- Está contento, de hecho. Supongo que se alegró al verla... - mintió al final, no tenía intención de contarle la charla que habían tenido y las cosas que le había dicho - No me dio tiempo a hablar mucho, se fue a dormir enseguida...

-Si, como Lily - se dio cuenta que él le ocultaba algo, y ella optó también por ocultarle la manera en la que había llorado su amiga.

Él se quedó callado y ella supuso que no tenía nada más que decir. Lo miró con ojos cargados de sueño, y él se levantó para irse.

- Nos vemos mañana - se despidió con una sonrisa - Que duermas bien - Caroline se despidió con la mano y él cerró la puerta suavemente al salir

¿Qué les pareció? Espero comentarios

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
